The Unexpected
by RippedInHalf
Summary: No one had expected this to happen to the world. Magnus and Alec had just been married and went on their honey moon. They were expecting the best time of their lives, an endless amount of time to show their love and affection towards each other. Who knew?
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay so this is probably obvious that this is my first fanfic. I would really appreciate it if you reviewed to give me some tips or just to tell me that I am doing a good job! I obviously do not own any of these characters, but thanks for thinking I had so much talent! Now on with the show! R&R!**_

**Chapter One: Jitters**

Magnus had heard of wedding jitters, but had never imagined something like this. He could hear the people filling in the church as he was getting ready. He once again made a mental checklist of who he invited Camille, Ragnor, and his parents. It may not have seemed like such an extravagant list, but not many people he knew wanted to attend a gay wedding. Alec's story on the other hand was similar to his own until his family became involved. His parents were people with quite a lot of power. They forced people to come. Though Alec had thought that this was unnecessary, they said, "No son of mine is going to have a little wedding."

With this Alec had started to blush. Magnus loved when Alec blushed because his red face would bring out his borderline blue eyes. As Magnus thought of this beautiful scene he calmed down. Alec always seemed to have that effect on him.

Interrupting his thought, a knock rapped on the door, "It's me." Alec's voice drifted through the wood.

Magnus had tried his best to follow a normal wedding procedure. He did the whole "something borrowed and something new" when he bought a new white tuxedo and wore some old converse. The "something borrowed and something blue" came in when he borrowed some socks from Jace (Magnus hadn't owned any of his own) and wore a blue tuxedo shirt. He also followed the "bride will not see the groom" rule even though they weren't two of the opposite sexes. He couldn't afford to have bad luck on their wedding day.

"Go away. You'll cause bad luck." Magnus hollered.

Although Alec answered back with an, "Okay," he tried the door. This is something that Magnus was not prepared for. He had thought of locking the door then wondered how stupid he would look for locking a door in a church. He should've though, Alec had warned him that he was about to marry the man whose middle name was unpredictable.

Magnus watched as Alec appeared in the mirror behind him. Alec was a stunning site. Going completely against the traditions that Magnus tried his best to fulfill, he wore a black suit with a gorgeous, eye catching, glossy, deep red undershirt. His hair was as always unmanageable, but it looked like he attempted to put a comb through it. All-in-all he looked especially sexy standing there with one hand in his pocket.

"Aren't you missing a little something?" Alec whispered as he leaned down to kiss Magnus' cheek.

Magnus went through a total checklist of everything for the wedding all over again trying to figure out what he forgot. Panic was written all over his face, when Alec began to chuckle behind him. "Magnus everything is fine. I was just wondering why you weren't wearing any glitter."

Relief washed over Magnus. He had decided earlier that he was going to lay off the heavy make-up and totally abandon the glitter today. Though it was always like him to prance around looking like a man covered in faerie dust, he resisted because he wanted to be as close as natural for Alec as possible today. "I didn't want to wear it today."

Alec's expression was shocked. He wasn't sure if he was hearing correctly. He may have always complained to Magnus about it, but deep inside he secretly loved it. Alec leaned down and spun Magnus around in the chair so he could look directly into his eyes. A smirk appeared on Alec's face as he leaned in to kiss Magnus' plush lips.

"I," kiss, "want," kiss, "you," kiss, "to put," kiss, "it on," Alec dragged his hand down Magnus's chest and received a moan, "now."With that Alec pulled away and looked into the seaweed green eyes of his lover and said, "I'll see you when you walk down the aisle."


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I am completly sorry! (I don't even know what half sorry is) I meant to upload this faster but... you don't really want to hear my excuse... (because i kinda don't have one) Anyway this is a new chapter (duh!) and I wanted to thank you guys for the reviews even though there weren't so many... Either way I am grateful. Keep Reviewing! (Also I have a question. Should I write a reception or just skip to the honeymoon?) p.s yes they are human... but if you don't want them to be just tell me so I can write a whole fanfic just for you since you don't like them being human. (p.p.s. do any of you guys like the show being human? I love it!)**

**Chapter Two**

Looking in the mirror one last time, Magnus smiled at the dash of glitter he added to his hair, his eyes, and well everywhere else. If Alec wants glitter than glitter he will get. He turned around to see his mother standing in the doorway.

She was a beautiful woman, standing around 5'7. His mother had a striking resemblance to him. The only way to differentiate the two was by telling what kind of clothes they were wearing. On a casual day Magnus would wear anything that screamed "tight" or "sparkly." His mother on the other hand wore more ancient clothes as if she were trapped in the medieval ages. For example, today she was wearing a floor length gown. Magnus's mother smiled at him sweetly and took his hand into hers.

"Are you ready?" In a normal wedding the bride would be walked down by her father, but in this case his mother demanded to walk her son down the aisle. When he had complained saying that he wanted it to be _normal_, she stated, "Nothing is normal about the Bane family."

Magnus nodded as an answer to her question because he didn't trust his voice. He was about to marry the man of his dreams. Squeezing his hand, she kissed him on the cheek.

(Line break?)

Alec stood there constantly waiting for his "bride" to come prancing down the aisle. He smiled to himself as he thought of Magnus.

They had met about two and a half years earlier. Magnus had been standing beside his car at the side of the road. The car top had been lifted and he looked pissed.

Alec had decided to pull over to help him out. He walked over to Magnus and asked what the problem was.

"Something is wrong with my car and I know how to fix it." Magnus had whined.

Looking confused Alec asked, "So why don't you just fix it?"

"And mess up my outfit? Are you insane? I paid four hundred dollars for this shirt. It is one of a kind!" Magnus looked at Alec as if he was the stupidest person on the planet. Taking a glance at what Alec was wearing he had instantly decided that Alec wouldn't understand considering that he was wearing a tattered t-shirt and some dirty holey jeans. "You're not wearing anything as important as my outfit so how about you do the work and I tell you what to do?"

Shaking his head Alec had agreed and leaned into the hood of the car. Magnus hadn't said anything for a few seconds, so Alec peaked behind him to see Magnus staring at his ass. "Has anyone ever told you that you had the most delicious looking ass in the world?"

Blushing, Alec had replied with, "No."

"Well you do." Looking up from Alec's bottom, he held out his hand, "I'm Magnus."

(Another Line Break?)

Yanking him out of his past, the wedding song "Here Comes The bride" comes on from the piano behind him. Alec straightened his suit jacket and corrected his posture. He watched as all of the bride's maids and flower girls made their way down the aisle, wondering why it always took so long for the bride to come. When Magnus finally did, Alec had to take a breath in. Don't get him wrong, Magnus was perfect when he paid him a little visit earlier, but now that he added the glitter it took all of Alec's will power to not jump his bones then and there. Magnus had always been attractive, but now Alec knew for sure that he was the sexiest man alive.

Magnus smiled at the effect he had on Alec. His mouth had fell open and when he noticed his face turned scarlet. Magnus decided to enjoy his view as well. He skimmed his eyes over his body then stopped when he found a growing bulge. This caused him to smile even harder. The love of his life was inches away now. Taking Alec's hand, he turned to the preacher and waited for his chance to say the most important words of the day, "I do."


	3. Chapter 3

**Go ahead. I give you full permission to yell, scream, or whatever it is you would like to do to me for not updating faster. I am sorry. It's just that lately I have made aarinfantasy my best friend and she won't let me leave. She tells me I must watch every video she recommends. I apologize for my weakness. Please forgive me! (By the way you should totally check out aarinfantasy there are tons of BL stuff!)**

The world knows that they have kissed plenty of time before, but this kiss was unlike the others. This one showed that Alec and Magnus had become one.

Alec, too shy to continue kissing in front of the crowd of people, started to pull away, but Magnus wouldn't allow it. Magnus was sure that he was going to take full control of the moment because after today, after this kiss Alec was legally is and no one could take him away. (Yes in my story this is legal. EVERYWHERE….anyways…) Magnus wrapped his arms around his waist with no intentions of ever letting go. He allowed their lips to disconnect for a few seconds to let both of them breathe. Magnus moved forward again for another round when Alec gave a little chuckle, "Save it for later."

After Magnus let out a cute little whine, he allowed himself to be tugged forward by Alec.

***(I didn't feel like writing the part for the reception because no one asked for it and I kind of don't remember what happened inside of them. All I remember is dancing and talking and all that good stuff. If you really want a reception, PM me or say it inside of you review *cough* which I have very few of*)

Magnus was bouncing up and down (get your mind out of the gutter) with joy when the limousine started driving towards the honeymoon location. (Do you guys know where they should go to a honeymoon for? Please give me ideas!) He leaned over to his lover and placed a light peck on his cheek. "

"I think you should change your last name to Bane."

Alec laughed at the thought, "So what would happen to Lightwood name? I have to carry it on as the job as the eldest son."

"Well," Magnus poked out his lower lip, "I say," he took a pause as a grin spread across his face, "since you are legally my personal sex slave, I should have the right of naming you Alec Bane." (I'm thinking about writing a fanfiction based on that line)

Alec's mouth gaped open as he heard Magnus call him a sex slave. Magnus took advantage of Alec's open mouth and thrust his tongue inside of it. Magnus pushed Alec until his back was against the door of the vehicle. Alec, still in shock, didn't put up a fight.

He allowed Magnus to loosen his tie and caress his body. When he finally gained control of himself, he wrapped one leg around Magnus' waist and tangled his hands in his hair. Magnus nearly had Alec's shirt off when the driver slammed on brakes. This caused them to fall off the seat and onto the floor, ruining the moment.

"What the-" Magnus muttered. He squinted his eyes and looked through the glass that separated the driver from the passengers. He took a breath in as he realized why the driver stopped. There were people blocking the road, ones that were covered in blood, had rotted skin, and were somehow still moving.


	4. Chapter 4

**So I'm kind of sorry for not uploading this earlier. You see what had happened was life had beat the mess out of me and I was unconscious for what seemed like eternity, then I woke up and found myself in a battle rink with society and I simply gave up because " ain't no body got time fo dat." Therefore I send out my apologies to all of those who have cried because of my absence. All is well now. And, since it is a new year I am trying to update at least once a month. Let's hope that lasts beyond January. Oh and I don't own the characters….**

Magnus could not believe his. On the happiest day of his life, stupid people decide to dress up and stand in the middle of the damn street. Getting ready to storm out of the car and throw everyone out of his way, Magnus sees one of the "stupid people" take a chunk out of the arm of a passerby.

Magnus locked all of the doors.

Fuck that shit.

"What's going on?" Alec's voice suddenly appeared considering the fact that Magnus totally forgot his lover was still in the car.

Magnus weighed his three options. A) Tell Alec that there was a car accident. B) Tell Alec an insane asylum dropped off all of their patients in the middle of the road. Or C) Tell him that there are fucking zombies gnawing off people's arms and that they were heading straight for them.

Thinking about how mad Alec would be if he lied he automatically scratched out A.

"Well." Alec's voice hinted curiosity and a dash of frustration.

"Either a bunch of phsycos ran away from an insane asylum or there are a bunch of zombies outside."

From the look Alec gave him, he could tell that Alec didn't believe a word he said.

"Babe, did you have too much to drink at the reception?"

Magnus rolled his eyes. "No, I didn't have 'too much to drink at the reception.'" He mimicked Alec's voice. "If you really want to know, I don't think I have had enough!"

Taking a quick glance back outside Magnus muttered, "This cannot be happening. Especially when I was about to get laid."

**I'm sorry It was short and not very plot advancing. If you ask me it was sort of something I put together because I didn't want you guys to have to wait so long for another update…. I apologize. As you may have notice, I'm not the best writer out there so I would like constructive criticism. Please drop a review even if it's one letter. (hopefully you would leave more.) **


End file.
